


Sparking To Life

by TheWritingFox



Series: The Sparky Chronicles [1]
Category: Steam Powered Giraffe
Genre: Gen, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:53:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26991718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWritingFox/pseuds/TheWritingFox
Summary: A new robot powers up in Walter Manor.
Series: The Sparky Chronicles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1972690
Comments: 7
Kudos: 13





	Sparking To Life

The only presence that could be felt was darkness and silence. A high pitch tone suddenly echoes in her ears until the sounds around her even out and voices could be heard.

"It seems her eyes have rusted shut, hand me that lubricant, will ya Rabbit?", a woman's voice asks.

"Sure th-th-thing, here," comes the reply, another woman's voice.

"Thanks, that should do it. I'm gonna check the circuits in her back, could you please stand in front of her, in case she topples over?"

"N-o problem," the second woman's voice says, it seems she steps closer, "Oh boy, I w-wo-wonder what The Spine is gonna think about our little friend here?"

"I'm going to think about what, Rabbit?", a deep male voice says as he enters the room. "Hello, Walter Worker Camille."

"Hi Spine. Rabbit found this little one in an unmarked crate and went to find me. Her circuits are quite different from anything I've seen", the first woman's voice, Camille answers. "Whoa!", she exclaims as the robot she's working on slumps forward at the waist against Rabbit, who catches the smaller robot by the shoulders, holding her in place.

"Nice catch Rabbit. What are the chances of reactivating her?" The Spine asks Camille.

"I'm not sure," Camille answers as she tinkers with the mechanisms in the robots back, "hopefully we can get some answers if we do... Yikes!" 

A series of sparks emit from the robot's back as Camille jumps away to avoid getting shocked. The little robot then straightens up slowly and opens her eyes.

Blue eyes blink open and meet the green and blue gaze of Rabbit standing in front of her.

"Hiya, I'm R-Ra-Rabbit. What's your name?", Rabbit smiles, patting the little one on the shoulder.

"...my..my name?", the smaller robot stammers out in a small, slightly distorted voice, "I..I don't know.." her blue eyes widen in panic as her head tilts to one side and sparks fly once again from her back with additional sparks coming from her ears.

The sudden electrical feed back shoots Rabbit into the wall across the room.

The smaller robot snaps out of it a second later and looks around, realizing what she had done.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to", she apologizes as The Spine helps Rabbit out of the wall. She would have rushed over to help too, but soon realizes that her legs are frozen in place no matter how hard she tried to move them. "Why can't I move my legs?", she asks in a trembling voice. "I'm sorry", she repeats and covers her face with her hands.

Rabbit walks back over, brushing wall plaster off her clothes. "Aw, it's alr-ri-right kiddo. I know you didn't m-me-mean to do that. It wa-was actually kinda fun!", she smiles and gently pulls the little one's hands away from her face. "See? I'm alr-right".

"I think I might know how to restore power to her legs", Camille adds from behind the little robot, and fiddles with something in her back, "how about now?"

No sooner had she said that, the smaller robots legs gave out and she topples into Rabbit, who catches her once again and stands her back up. 

"There ya go. W-w-we have got to stop meeting like this", Rabbit winks.

A small smile forms on her face as she looks up at Rabbit and regains balance on her own two feet. She looks around the room, blinking at the bright lights. It seems to be some sort of storage room, filled with boxes and various other objects covered in white sheets. Her eyes rest on The Spine, who smiles and taps a finger tip to his hat in greeting.

"You've already met Rabbit, I'm The Spine", he says, "mind if I shake your hand? As long as you won't shoot me across the room that is", he adds with a chuckle, extending his hand.

Still gripping onto Rabbit's arm with one hand, the smaller robot giggles and shyly puts her hand in The Spine's much larger one. He shakes her hand gently with a soft smile.

"Since you don't remember your name, what should we call you in the meantime?" Spine asks, tilting his head. The smaller robot shrugs and shakes her head.

Rabbit perks up. "Ooh, how about 'Sparklepants', or, or, 'Waffles'?"

The Spine blinks at Rabbit's name suggestions, "I'm not sure about those, Rabbit. What do you think?", he asks the small robot.

"Na--uh", she shakes her head no and scrunches her face. A thought occurs to her, and she lightly tugs on Rabbit's shirt sleeve.

"Hmm? W-wha-what is it?", Rabbit gazes down.

"Um...well... What do I look like?", she asks softly.

"Oh, tha-that's easy!" Rabbit responds and looks squarely in the small robots eyes, "You look like...you." she nods, quite satisfied with her answer.

The little robot hums, and furrows her brow, not really sold on that explanation.

"Here! Maybe this will clear things up," The Spine strides over to a large rectangular object and uncovers it, revealing a mirror.

Rabbit walks the little one over to the mirror and stands next to her as she examines her features. A strange sense of familiarity comes over her. It was like she knew it was her reflection, but it was also like meeting a stranger.

A short copper colored robot gazed back at her. Dark red hair was cut in a bob on her head and round blue eyes glowed softly from a dark copperish colored face. Going down her face and around her eyes in a rectangle like design, were some gray markings she couldn't quite make out, there was aged grime on her face from years of deactivation. She was clothed in a plain t-shirt and high waisted pants, slightly tattered with age. The style was similar to the fashion of the 1940's.

As she recognizes herself in the mirror, a short series of sparks shower from her ears, thankfully this time not shooting Rabbit across the room. 

"You kno-know, I think I got the perfect name for you. How about 'Sparky'?" Rabbit suggests.

The newly named Sparky looks up from her reflection at Rabbit and nods, meeting the larger robots gaze. In that moment something clicks in Sparky's head and she feels something new for (she thinks) the first time. She now has a word for how she feels.

Home, this feels like home.

Fondness, and a sense of family wash over her. Rabbit became a mother like figure in Sparky's eyes, and nothing will change her mind.


End file.
